kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Fan Fiction Wiki:Style Guide/Photos
UNDER CONSTRUCTION! On this wiki, we try to avoid having duplicate images uploaded. You can check yourself if you uploaded a duplicated image by using and typing in whatever your image is called. However on this page we have listed some of the general images that are sometimes re-uploaded onto the wiki, use these instead of uploading an image yourself. You can just click on any of the images here to see what they are called and just upload them onto your page. Ichigo.png|'Kamen Rider 1' Nigo.png|'Kamen Rider 2' V3.png|'Kamen Rider V3' Riderman.png|'Riderman' X.png|'Kamen Rider X' Amazon.png|'Kamen Rider Amazon' Stronger.png|'Kamen Rider Stronger' SkyRider Pow.jpg|'Skyrider' Super-1.png|'Kamen Rider Super-1' ZX.png|'Kamen Rider ZX' Black.png|'Kamen Rider Black' KRBRX-Blackrx.png|'Kamen Rider Black RX' Kamen Rider Shin.jpg|'Kamen Rider Shin' zo.png|'Kamen Rider ZO' Kamen Rider J.png|'Kamen Rider J' - (Neo) Heisei= Main Kamen Riders (Primary/Lead) KRK-Kuuga.png|'Kamen Rider Kuuga' KRA-Agito.png|'Kamen Rider Agito' KRR-Ryuki.png|'Kamen Rider Ryuki/Dragon Knight' Faiz.png|'Kamen Rider Faiz' KRB-Blade.png|'Kamen Rider Blade' KRH-Hibiki.png|'Kamen Rider Hibiki' KRK-Kabuto.png|'Kamen Rider Kabuto' KRDO-Den-O Sword Form.png|'Kamen Rider Den-O' KRK-Kiva.png|'Kamen Rider Kiva' Decade.png|'Kamen Rider Decade' KR-CycloneJoker.png|'Kamen Rider Double]]' OOO-Tatoba.PNG|'Kamen Rider OOO' RocketMan.png|'Kamen Rider Fourze' WizardFlameStyle.png|'Kamen Rider Wizard' KRGa-Gaimorange.png|'Kamen Rider Gaim' KRDr-Drivespeed.png|'Kamen Rider Drive' KRGh-Ghostore.png|'Kamen Rider Ghost' Amazon Omega Clear.png|'Kamen Rider Amazon Omega' Amazon New Omega Form.png|'Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega' KREA-Exaidl2.png|'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid' RabbitTank.jpg|'Kamen Rider Build' Sub Kamen Riders (Secondary) G3 2.jpg|'Kamen Rider G3' KRDK-wing_knight.png|'Kamen Rider Knight/Wing Knight' Kamenriderkaixa.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kaixa' KamenRiderChalice.jpg|'Kamen Rider Chalice' KamenRiderIbuki.jpg|'Kamen Rider Ibuki' KamenRiderGatackRiderForm.jpg|'Kamen Rider Gatack' Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form.jpg|'Kamen Rider Zeronos' Kamen Rider Ixa Save Mode.jpg|'Kamen Rider Ixa' Diend.jpg|'Kamen Rider Diend' KamenRiderAccel.jpg|'Kamen Rider Accel' KamenRiderBirth1.jpg|'Kamen Rider Birth' Kamen Rider Meteor.png|'Kamen Rider Meteor' L-i-o-n_lion.png|'Kamen Rider Beast' KR-BaronBananaArms.png|'Kamen Rider Baron' MachDefault.png|'Kamen Rider Mach' KRGh-Specter.png|'Kamen Rider Specter' Amazon Alpha Clear.png|'Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha' KREA-Bravel2.png|'Kamen Rider Brave' Other Sub Kamen Riders (Extra) Kra-Gills.png|'Kamen Rider Gills' Kamen_Rider_Another_Agito.jpg|'Another Agito' Kra-v1.jpg|'V1 System' G3mild_2.jpg|'Kamen Rider G3 Mild' KRDK-incisor.png|'Kamen Rider Scissors/Incisor' KRDK-torque.png|'Kamen Rider Zolda/Torque' KRDK-sting.png|'Kamen Rider Raia/Sting' KRDK-thrust.png|'Kamen Rider Gai/Thrust' Dragonknight-KR-strike.png|'Kamen Rider Ouja/Strike' KRDK-axe.png|'Kamen Rider Tiger/Axe' KRDK-spear.png|'Kamen Rider Imperer/Spear' KRDK-wrath.png|'Kamen Rider Odin/Wrath' KamenRiderDelta.jpg|'Kamen Rider Delta' Riot.JPG|'Riotrooper Leader' Riotroopers 1st appearance.png|'Riotroopers' KamenRiderGarren.jpg|'Kamen Rider Garren' KamenRiderLeangle.jpg|'Kamen Rider Leangle' Todoroki.jpg|'Kamen Rider Todoroki' Zanki.jpeg|'Kamen Rider Zanki' Danki.png|'Kamen Rider Danki' Sabaki.png|'Kamen Rider Sabaki' Eiki.png|'Kamen Rider Eiki' Kamen Rider Shuki.png|'Kamen Rider Shuki' KMAmaki.jpg|'Transformed Akira/Kamen Rider Amaki' Kyokirider.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kyoki' Krk-TheBee.jpg|'Kamen Rider TheBee' Krk-Drake.jpg|'Kamen Rider Drake' Kamen_Rider_Sasword.jpg|'Kamen Rider Sasword' Krk-KickHopper.jpg|'Kamen Rider KickHopper' Krk-PunchHopper.jpg|'Kamen Rider PunchHopper' Krk-DarkKabuto.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto' Den-O-sword.jpg|'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form' Den-O-rodform.jpg|'Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form' Den-O-axeform.jpg|'Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form' Kamen_Rider_Den-O_Gun_Form.jpg|'Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form' File:Den-O-wing.jpg|'Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form' Image:Den-O-Liner.jpg|'Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form' Den-O-ZeronosVega.jpg|'Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega Form' Image:New Den-OVega.jpg|'Kamen Rider New Den-O Vega Form' Kamen_Rider_Saga.jpg|'Kamen Rider Saga' Kamen_Rider_Dark_Kiva.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Kiva' Sch85.jpg|'Kamen Rider Cyclone' KRW-Joker.png|'Kamen Rider Joker' KamenRiderBirthProtoForm.jpg|'Kamen Rider Birth Prototype' Whitewizard.png|'Kamen Rider Wiseman' Three Mages.png|'Kamen Rider Mage' KRGa-Ryugengrape.png|'Kamen Rider Ryugen' KRGa-Zangetsumelon.png|'Kamen Rider Zangetsu' KRGa-Gridondonguri.png|'Kamen Rider Gridon' KRGa-Kurokagematsubokkuri.png|'Kamen Rider Kurokage' KR-BravoDurianArms.png|'Kamen Rider Bravo' KRGa-Knucklekurumi.png|'Kamen Rider Knuckle' KRGa-Ryugenyomiyomotsuheguri.png|'Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi' KRJ DARMS.png|'Kamen Rider Jam' KRGa-Kurokagematsubokkuri troopers.png|'Kurokage Troopers' KRGa-Zangetsushinmelon.png|'Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin' KRGa-Dukelemonenergy.png|'Kamen Rider Duke' KRGa-Sigurdcherryenergy.png|'Kamen Rider Sigurd' KRGa-Marikapeachenergy.png|'Kamen Rider Marika' KRDr-Protodrive.png|'Kamen Rider Protodrive' KRDr-Chaser.png|'Kamen Rider Chaser' KRDr-Drivetridoron.png|'Kamen Rider Drive (Type Tridoron)' GoldDrive.png|'Kamen Rider Gold Drive' KRDr-Mass Mach.png|'Kamen Rider Jun' KRGh-Necrom.png|'Kamen Rider Necrom' KRGh-DarknecromP.png|'Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P' KRGh-Dark Ghost.png|'Kamen Rider Dark Ghost' Amazon Sigma.png|'Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma' AmazonNeos.png|'Kamen Rider Amazon Neo' KREA-Snipel2.png|'Kamen Rider Snipe' KREA-Lazerl2.png|'Kamen Rider Lazer' KREA-Lazerturbol0.png|'Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo' KREA-Genml2.png|'Kamen Rider Genm' PARA-DX!!!!.jpg|'Kamen Rider Para-DX' KREA-Ride Player.png|'Ride-Player' KREA-Ride-Player_Nico.png|'Ride-Player Nico' KREA-Poppylxv2.png|'Kamen Rider Poppy' KREA-Cronus.png|'Kamen Rider Cronus' Movie-Exclusive Kamen Riders KamenRiderG4.jpg|'Kamen Rider G4' KRDK-siren.png|'Kamen Rider Femme/Siren' KRDK-onyx.png|'Kamen Rider Ryuga/Onyx' Dragonknight-KR-camo.png|'Kamen Rider Verde/Onyx' KamenRiderPsyga02.jpg|'Kamen Rider Psyga' Ouga.jpg|'Kamen Rider Orga' Glaive.jpg|'Kamen Rider Glaive' LANCE.JPG|'Kamen Rider Lance' Kamen Rider Larc.jpg|'Kamen Rider Larc' Kamen Rider Kabuki edit.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kabuki' Kamen Rider Touki.jpg|'Kamen Rider Tohki' Kamen Rider Nishiki.jpg|'Kamen Rider Nishiki' Kamen Rider Habataki2.jpg|'Kamen Rider Habataki' Kamen Rider kirameki.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kirameki' Kamen Rider Caucasus without Hyper Zecter.jpg|'Kamen Rider Caucasus' Kamen Rider Hercus without weapon.jpg|'Kamen Rider Hercus' Kamen Rider Ketaros without sword.jpg|'Kamen Rider Ketaros' Den-O-Gaohform.jpg|'Kamen Rider Gaoh' Den-O-Negadeno.jpg|'Kamen Rider Nega Den-O' Den-O-Newdeno.jpg|'Kamen Rider New Den-O' Den-O-Yuuki-hijack.jpg|'Kamen Rider Yuuki' KMRey.jpg|'Kamen Rider Rey' HD_KR_Arc.png|'Kamen Rider Arc' KamenRiderGoludora.jpg|'Goludora' KamenRiderShilubara.jpg|'Shilubara' G Den-O-d3yc1r5.PNG|'Kamen Rider G Den-O' Kamen Rider Kivaara.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kiva-la' Skull.jpg|'Kamen Rider Skull' 227px-KamenRiderEternal.jpg|'Kamen Rider Eternal (Blue Flare)' RedFlare6.jpg|'Kamen Rider Eternal (Red Flare)' KR Core.jpg|'Kamen Rider Core' HD_KR_Poseidon.png|'Kamen Rider Poseidon' HD_KR_Aqua.png|'Kamen Rider Aqua' Kamen Rider Nadeshiko.png|'Kamen Rider Nadeshiko' TaJaDor.png|'Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo' Shauta_OOO.png|'Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo' Lion, Tora, CheeTah.PNG|'Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo' Gata Kiri Ba.PNG|'Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo' PuToTyrannosaurus.png|'Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo' Sai,_Gorilla,_Zou_Test.png|'Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo' Golden_Magician_Weapon.jpg|'Kamen Rider Sorcerer' KR_wizard_mage.png|'Kamen Rider Mage' Wwko.png|'Kamen Rider Wiseman (Female Version)' Bujin-Gaim.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim' WizardFlameStyle.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard' RocketMan.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze' OOO-Tatoba.PNG|'Kamen Rider.Bujin OOO' KRW-Double.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Double' DCD.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Decade' What-aru_Kurenai.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Kiva' Den-O-sword.jpg|'Kamen Rider Bujin Den-O' KRK-Kabuto.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Kabuto' KRH-Hibiki.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Hibiki' Blade.jpg|'Kamen Rider Bujin Blade' KamenRiderFaiz.jpg|'Kamen Rider Bujin Faiz' Kamen_Rider_Ryuki-06.jpg|'Kamen Rider Bujin Ryuki' KamenRiderAgito.jpg|'Kamen Rider Bujin Agito' Kamen-rider-kuuga.jpg|'Kamen Rider Bujin Kuuga' HD KR Fifteen 2.png|'Kamen Rider Fifteen' File:Matsubokkuri-energy-arms-044.PNG|'Kamen Rider Kurokage-Shin' Mars Golden Arms.png|'Kamen Rider Mars' BlackJimba_1.0.0.png|'Kamen Rider Gaim Yami' KAMURO_FULL.png|'Kamen Rider Kamuro' Kamen Rider Lupin.jpg|'Kamen Rider Lupin' MaskedRider3.jpg|'Kamen Rider 3' Kamen Rider 4.jpg|'Kamen Rider 4' KamenRiderIdunn.png|'Kamen Rider Idunn' KamenRiderTyrant.png|'Kamen Rider Tyrant' Dark Drive Next.png|'Kamen Rider Dark Drive' Super Dead Heat Render.png|'Kamen Rider Super Dead Heat Drive' Zero Drive.png|'Kamen Rider Zerodrive' KMSavior.jpg|'Kamen Rider Saver' BlackBaron.jpg|'Kamen Rider Black Baron' KRGh-Dark Ghost.png|'Kamen Rider Dark Ghost' KR Extremer.png|'Kamen Rider Extremer' KR_Heart.png|'Kamen Rider Heart' Dark Necrom-R.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R' Dark Necrom-B.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B' Dark Necrom-Y.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y' ZERO_SPECTER.png|'Kamen Rider Zero Specter' Kamen_Rider_Ture_Brave.jpg|'Kamen Rider True Brave' Ninja Gamer.jpg|'Kamen Rider Fuma' Ninja-Player.jpg|'Ninja-Player' Akarider body.jpg|'Aka-Rider' Aorider body.jpg|'Ao-Rider' Kirider body.jpg|'Ki-Rider' Momorider body.jpg|'Momo-Rider' Midorider body.jpg|'Mido-Rider' Dark Riders KamenRiderG4.jpg|'Kamen Rider G4' Shiro Mizuki Dragonknight-KR-strike.png|'Kamen Rider Ouja' Takeshi Asakura Ryuki-KR-alternative.png|'Alternative' Hajime Nakamura KRDK-onyx.png|'Kamen Rider Ryuga' Dark Shinji Hirohiko Sato Ouga.jpg|'Kamen Rider Orga' Yuji Kiba Kenji Sakata Dark Rider.jpg|'Dark Rider' Dark Rider|link=Dark Rider Dark Slasher.jpg|'Dark Slasher' Dark Slasher|link=Dark Slasher Glaive.jpg|'Kamen Rider Glaive' Junichi Shimura Junichi Kaito Kamen Rider Kabuki edit.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kabuki' Kabuki Krk-DarkKabuto.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto' Souji Kusakabe Kazuyoshi Aoyagi Kamen Rider Caucasus without Hyper Zecter.jpg|'Kamen Rider Caucasus' Issei Kurosaki Den-O-Negadeno.jpg|'Kamen Rider Nega Den-O' Negataros G Den-O-d3yc1r5.PNG|'Kamen Rider G Den-O' Eve Kamen_Rider_Dark_Kiva.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Kiva' King Taiga Nobori Otoya Kurenai Otoya Kurenai (A.R. World) HD_KR_Arc.png|'Kamen Rider Arc' Takashi Sugimura Kamen-Rider-Dark-Decade.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Decade' Kamen Rider Dark Decade Skull.jpg|'Kamen Rider Skull' Sokichi Narumi Sokichi Narumi (A.R. World) 227px-KamenRiderEternal.jpg|'Kamen Rider Eternal (Blue Flare)' Katsumi Daido DarkWizardInStageShow.jpg|'Dark Wizard' Dark Wizard BlackJimba_1.0.0.png|'Kamen Rider Gaim Yami' Kouta Kazuraba Maja BlackBaron.jpg|'Kamen Rider Black Baron' Shura Kamen Rider Dark Drive.png|'Kamen Rider Dark Drive' Paradox Roidmude KRGh-Dark Ghost.png|'Kamen Rider Dark Ghost' Argos Dark Necrom-R.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R' Jered Dark Necrom-B.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B' Jebil Dark Necrom-Y.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y' Jey Rider Like These are forms that are based on actual Rider equipment, but are not classified as a true Kamen Rider. Hence, they're "Rider-like" in appearance and functionality. Ryuki-KR-alternative.png|'Alternative' Hajime Nakamura KRDK-advent_master.png|'Alternative Zero' Hideyuki Kagawa Tanaka|link=Kamen Rider Zolda KRDr-Mashinchaser.png|'Mashin Chaser' Chase|link=Chase KRGh-Great Eyezer.png|'Great Eyezer' Great Eye|link=Great Eye Unofficial Gsuit.jpg|'Kamen Rider G' Goro|link=Goro }} - Villains= - Arsenal= - Collectable Devices= - Rider Machines= }}